


To One, You May Be A Fleck Of Space But To Another, You Are The Universe

by wlw0with0reader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader and Wanda have a thing until Vision comes along and is that Natasha?
Relationships: Natasha Romanoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Female Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader, natasha Romanoff/reader
Kudos: 106





	To One, You May Be A Fleck Of Space But To Another, You Are The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whyevenbotherrightstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=whyevenbotherrightstuff).



Wanda was glad to be back at the compound. She had missed seeing you in the labs with Pepper, and you were always the first one she'd go to after a mission. Whether it was a movie marathon, looking up at the city lights after going on a long ride on her motorcycle, or just laying in her bed, Wanda looked forward to alone time with you. 

It wasn't hard to believe that Wanda had feelings for you beyond of friendship, but she was frightened you didn't return her affections. For now, she would have to accept these nights with you.

* * *

Wanda and you were currently looking at the city lights, and you were happy with her. You loved these nights because it meant that someone chose you first. But a part of you also knew that tonight would probably be the last time Wanda chose you. Vision had been welcomed into the team, and he and Wanda immediately clicked. You could admit to yourself you were a little jealous, yet at the same time, Wanda's happiness mattered. So for now, you'd treasure this time with her. 

Wanda sighed. She was deep in contemplation. Perhaps, all those moments between the two of you were all in her head. She wanted more with you, but it seemed as though there was a wall between you. The exact opposite with Vision. With Vision, Wanda felt as though he wasn't holding back his emotions and that he truly wanted her. For now, she'd watch these lights with you and think about simpler times. Just you and her.

* * *

You wish you could say you were surprised when Wanda announced she was officially dating Vision. You wish you could say that it didn't hurt, but Natasha knew better. She had known of your feelings for Wanda. But unlike Wanda, Natasha wasn't going to let you go away.

"Y/N, come with me."

"It's okay, Natasha. I'll be fine. I should get some sleep."

"Are you really tired or do you want to get a milkshake?"

You smiled at Natasha's antics.

"You win. Milkshake it is."

You held tight to Natasha the whole ride and felt some of your heartache start to heal. Wanda had moved on. It was time you got over her. Even if it wasn't with Natasha. You knew it wasn't healthy to hold tight to someone who was already seeing someone else. No matter how much you loved them.

* * *

Wanda couldn't help but glare at Natasha. Yes, Natasha was injured, but so was she! And yet you immediately went to Natasha. It had only been two months since Wanda and Vision started dating, did you and Natasha announce the two of you were dating before they had left on their last mission. Natasha had insisted she was fine and that you would take care of her. You were blushing at her comment to realize how pissed Wanda was looking. 

Wanda was irked beyond measure and had even told Vision to leave her alone for the rest of the night. She immediately went to your room and waited.

After three hours of waiting for you to return, Wanda had gotten up the same time you came into your room. You hadn't noticed she was there when you had started to remove your clothes. And the breath from Wanda suddenly left her as she saw you. You were still lost in your world as you started searching for a cute outfit since Natasha insisted she was more than healed and capable of taking you on a date. You turned around and shrieked when you saw Wanda.

"Need help?"

"Oh, I'm okay Wanda. Well, actually..."

You bit your lip. Maybe Wanda could help you pick an outfit. You showed her several and it wasn't until you put on the shortest dress you had did she seem to perk up.

"Perfect! I hope Natasha likes this. Night, Wanda."

* * *

"Y/N, as much as I want to take you out tonight, I'd much rather take you out of that dress."

You kiss her and are beyond grateful for her making you feel beautiful and sexy and so loved. Perhaps, you had always been meant to be Natasha's and not Wanda's.

Wanda was still in your room, beyond annoyed. She realized that she hadn't really cared for Vision, but seeing you leave in that outfit to go out with Natasha, she knew she had lost. What she wouldn't give to be the one making you moan and feel cherished. It was true what people said, it is rare to get second chances. 


End file.
